Enterprized
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Story. our hero gets her first Starship command. This story was the first Marrissa Story to be written, and has been replaced with To Go the Distance. Kept up for historical purposes


  
Title: Enterprized  
Series: TNG, Marrissa Stories, First Adventures  
Author: Stephen Ratliff (sratliff@runet.edu)  
  
This Work is a work of fiction and should be treated as such.  
  
Star Trek and Star Trek: the Next Generation, and concepts there  
in are copyrighted by Paramount. This story is Fan Fiction, the  
author earned nothing from it. However the story and the  
characters created there in are Copyright 1995 by Stephen B  
Ratliff  
  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
my brother, who asked,  
'Why do they always go back to the correct time?'  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The bridge of the Enterprise-C was smoky and things were not  
going well. The Battle of Nardra III was one they were destined  
to lose, but it was a battle that in which a few seconds or  
minutes could change the coarse of history of for the entire  
quadrant. The crew of the Enterprise-C had seen one of the  
possible futures that this battle could lead to, and had come  
back in order so that history would flow the way it should. They  
hoped that they would not die in vain, but prevent a war from  
re-erupting between the Klingons and the Federation. Their  
Captain was dead, killed in that future war that they hoped to  
avoid, and now Lieutenant Richard Casteel was in command.   
Perhaps he could prevent the war that Garret could not.  
Outside the Enterprise, three Romulan warbirds were circling  
them, causally firing on it. Soon the Romulans began taking the  
Enterprise-C more serious as the Ambassador Class starship shot  
off a devastating round of phasers and photon torpedoes. The  
leading warbird exploded in a cloud of plasma.  
The Romulan response was quick. Plasma mortars and  
disrupter fire exploded from the tips of the remaining two  
Romulan warbirds. On the bridge of the Enterprise, the news was  
not good. "Shields are down, and phasers are at 25 percent,"  
Lieutenant Tasha Yarr informed her commanding officer. Then  
noticing something else she continued, "Romulan transporters are  
active."  
"Get those shields up!" Richard Casteel ordered.  
"Engineering reports that they are unable to do so," an  
ensign responded.  
"Sir, I'm detecting Romulan life signs in Engineering," Yarr  
exclaimed.  
Suddenly five Romulans materialized on the bridge. The  
sub-commander in charge ordered, "Surrender or Die," with an evil  
grin.  
Lieutenant Richard Casteel, acting Captain of the Starship  
Enterprise NCC1701C, stood up and uttering, "Never," reached  
for his phaser. His hand never completed the act as the  
subcommander vaporized him.  
Pleased with himself the Romulan Sub-commander grinned and  
asked, "Any more takers for death?"  
  
Chapter One  
  
Captain's Log  
Romulan date 35739 (date converted to STARDATE)  
Captured craft USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C  
Commander Sardok recording.  
I will soon be departing for the Federation. My mission is  
to lure the vessels into the zone under the pretext of assisting  
a damaged starship. It is hoped that I will be able to capture  
valuable Federation technology, and perhaps even a little  
information about Federation secrets.  
  
Deep in the caves of Romulas, Ambassador Spock was showing  
the log to his wife, Starfleet's Chief of Intelligence, Admiral  
Saavik. "Is that all, Spock?" she asked.  
"I have one of my best working on finding a more exact time  
for you but, I do not know how long it will take, Saavik-kam,"  
Spock replied.  
"It will have to do," Saavik replied. "Admiral McGuire  
wants to make sure we prevent that mission at all cost."  
"I will leave immediately to deliver the information to the  
Enterprise," Spock said. "Then we will begin working on a plan  
for your return to the Federation."  
"Hurry back, I plan on spending quite a bit of time with  
you," Saavik replied, seductively.  
"You did not need to come here, Saavik-kam," Spock said.   
"Your risk was not logical."  
"Spock, I haven't missed your pon-farr once, and I don't  
intend to," Saavik replied. "You logical all you want, but come  
next pon-farr, I'll be at you side."  
"Sometimes I do not remember why I married you," Spock  
replied.  
"I believe you did not want your child to grow up  
fatherless," Saavik reminded. "Not that he didn't with all the  
time you spent on the Enterprise and out negotiating with  
Klingons, Cardassians, and Romulans."  
"I knew that their was some logic to it," Spock replied,  
kissing his wife, the Admiral known only as the Vulcan Lady to  
most of Starfleet Command.  
  
Captain's Log  
USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D  
STARDATE 47567.25  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard recording.  
The Enterprise has been ordered on a mission to rescue a  
starship was captured by Romulans over 20 years ago. The USS  
Enterprise NCC-1701-C was captured by Romulans after attempting  
to defend a Klingon outpost from Romulans. Although they didn't  
succeed, their attempt to defend the planet was noticed and  
mentioned by the survivors when the Klingons retook the outpost  
the next day.  
We will be time traveling to just two years after that event  
where according to information from Starfleet Intelligence's  
commanding officer, the Vulcan Lady, it is being prepared to act  
as a lure in order that other Federation vessels may be captured.   
An intelligence agent will meet us on the border.  
In order to prevent our detection will be taking on the  
inventor of a cloaking device.  
  
The senior staff was gathered in the transporter room 3,  
waiting for the inventor to beam aboard from the starship  
Phoenix. Noted in her absence was Doctor Crusher. "What did  
Admiral Edward's now withhold on our young inventor?" Captain  
Picard asked.  
"He is young, secretive, and a Starfleet Cadet," Troi  
replied.  
"That says something about him," Riker commented. "Not many  
Cadets get the attention of Command enough to have themselves  
sent to serve as a Mission Specialist before they graduate."  
"Especially on the flagship," Picard concluded. "Where is  
Doctor Crusher?"  
"She called before you arrived and said that she has to  
finish with Ensign Flores first," Geordi replied. "Apparently  
their was a training accident in Security this morning."  
"Yes, Ensign Flores lost out to Lieutenant Dean in a sword  
match," Worf replied. "Ensign Flores needs to learn when to give  
up."  
"I don't know Worf I find that trait is very useful in a  
fight," Riker replied.  
"In a fight, yes," Worf replied.  
"Captain, the Phoenix is signaling it's readiness to beam  
the inventor aboard," Geordi announced.  
"Energize," Picard ordered.  
Wesley Crusher materialized on the transporter platform,  
grinning. "Permission to come aboard Captain," he said to some  
surprised looking people in the room. "You did ask for an  
inventor of a cloaking device, or did I take the wrong ship."  
"Permission granted, Wesley," Picard said. "And yes, you  
are on the right ship."  
"Why the secrecy, Wes?" Geordi said, coming around from  
behind the console.  
"How else can I surprise my mom?" Wesley asked.   
Moments later, Doctor Beverly Crusher entered the room. A  
surprised look graced her face as she noticed her son and said,  
"Wesley Eugene Crusher, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
"Can't I surprise you for a change?" Wesley asked.  
"After all the surprises you have pulled in the last 7  
years, no," Doctor Crusher replied.  
"If you two will interrupt your family reunion," Picard  
interrupted. "We have a meeting concerning our mission I'd like  
to get too."  
"Aye, Captain," the Crushers chorused.  
  
The Crew was sitting around the table in the observation  
lounge in their usual order. Wesley Crusher however was standing  
by the viewscreen explaining the new cloaking device. "The  
device works on a radius method from it's implacement," Wesley  
explained. "This means it only covers a certain distance. With  
the current version, the forward 8 meters of the saucer would be  
visible."  
"That shouldn't be a problem, we just separate the saucer  
and leave it behind," Riker suggested. Wesley confirmed that was  
an option with a nod.  
"Correction, Number One, that is a problem," Captain Picard  
said. "Have you looked at the personnel we need? We'll be lucky  
to be able to staff the C, much less our saucer."  
"Then I suggest we give the Kid's Crew the saucer and send  
them towards someplace," Riker responded.  
"The Kid's Crew?" Picard inquired. "Who's idea was that?"  
"Marrissa Flores, I think," Wesley supplied. "She started  
it after she got trapped in the turbolift with you. I was in it  
before I left for the academy."  
"I know young Marrissa, but I'll not put children at risk,"  
Picard stated.  
"What was your Kobayashi Maru time, Captain?" Riker asked.  
"15 minutes, but I don't see how that helps," the Captain  
replied.  
"Marrissa's is above 20 minutes," Riker replied. "I  
evaluated it last week."  
"20 minutes!" Picard replied. "I have to see that."  
"A recording is available," Riker replied. "If you would  
like to add to the recommendations to accompany this eleven year  
old to Starfleet Academy, get behind Data and myself."  
"I'll be adding my John Hancock to yours shortly," Captain  
Jean-Luc Picard responded. "Pending my review of her Kobayashi  
Maru and any other relevant records, I will leave Marrissa Flores  
in command of the saucer with orders to proceed to Deep Space  
Nine. Saucer separation will occur at 2300 hours and we will  
depart for Romulas at 0100 hours. Meeting adjourned."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Captain Picard after reviewing Marrissa Flores's Kobayashi  
Maru sat back and wondered at the unexpected ways that the young  
girl had managed to starve off the unavoidable. It looked to him  
like Marrissa had a long and noteworthy career ahead of her. He  
had seen many Kobayashi Marus in his day but none with such  
original thinking and with such a tendency to find unforeseen  
options. The Academy programmers were going to have their hands  
full when she arrived at Starfleet Academy.  
Having decided that Marrissa would be the best commander for  
the saucer he was going to find and observing her crew in action  
during her Kobayashi Maru he sent for the young girl. The door  
rang and he said, "Come."  
A young blond haired girl, just over four and a half feet  
high entered. Her hair was pushed back with a burette, and her  
outfit was a conservative pink jumpsuit. "Please sit down,  
Marrissa," Captain Jean-Luc Picard ordered, gesturing at the  
chair before his desk. "I called you here because I believe you  
and your 'Kid's Crew' may be able to solve a problem I have."  
"What's the problem?" Marrissa inquired, softly.  
"Due to a personnel shortage and an Engineering limitation,  
I need a saucer section command crew," Picard said. "Commander  
Riker suggested your crew might be of assistance."  
"Why?" Marrissa asked.  
"Your 20 minute Kobayshi Maru time," Captain Picard said.   
"Plus, Wesley Crusher says that if you were at starship Captain,  
you'd rank among the best. Since Wesley is not exactly known for  
praising anyone's abilities, I take that as a big endorsement."  
"When do we start?" Marrissa asked.  
"1800 hours," Picard replied. "Saucer separation will be at  
2300 hours and after that you will have command of the saucer  
section and all it's crew until the stardrive reconnects. Under  
your command will be the 5 medical personnel I'm leaving behind  
and all the civilians. Enjoy."  
"I'll be ready," Marrissa replied. "Permission to go  
organize my crew, Captain?"  
"Granted," Picard said.  
Marrissa skipped out of the Ready Room, on to the bridge and  
into the aft turbolift, past some rather surprised officers.  
  
In the Flores family quarters, Marrissa's parents had just  
got the notice of their transfer to the stardrive section while  
all the children stayed behind in the saucer. "George, who will  
watch over Marrissa while we're gone?" Ensign Margaret Flores  
asked her husband.  
"I'm sure we can find someone who isn't going," Lieutenant  
junior grade George Earl Flores replied.  
"That's just it, I can't find anyone who is staying in the  
saucer," Margaret replied.  
At that Marrissa entered her families quarters, "Good  
Afternoon, Princess," her father said. "What did Captain Picard  
want with you on the bridge?"  
"I'm not done with you yet, George," Margaret interrupted.   
"We still need to decide what to do with her during our absence  
on the stardrive section."  
"I'm sure, Marrissa here, can stand a little while alone,"  
George replied.  
"Yeah, especially since I'll be in command of the saucer  
section," Marrissa replied.  
"Marrissa ... I thought I taught you to be a truthful little  
girl," her mother responded.  
"You can check my orders mom, but if you don't mind, I've  
got a crew to get ready," Marrissa said to her shocked parents.   
"Jay and Clara will be by in a while, send them to my room."  
After Marrissa entered her room, her father said, "Well I  
always thought that Princess had an air of command to her."  
"You know George, I really think that your nickname for  
Marrissa is quite amusing," Marrissa's mother responded.  
"It is a little ironic isn't it?" her father replied.  
  
Marrissa Flores and her kid's crew entered the bridge  
minutes before 1800 hours. Captain Picard was waiting there with  
the Beta shift. "Right on time Marrissa," Picard said. "I  
assume this is your bridge crew?"  
"Yes, Jay Gordon will be my first office and command Beta  
shift," Marrissa introduced. "Clara Sutter is my Chief Engineer  
and second officer. Alexander Rozhenko, our Chief of Security;   
Patterson Supra, my helmsman; and Ro Narys my Ops officer of the  
week. Jay will also command Beta Shift, and Clara, Gamma."  
"What is your rotation?" Captain Picard inquired.  
"This bridge crew will be familiarizing their less  
experienced counterparts for the next couple hours," Marrissa  
said. "Then the Beta shift will be in charge until 2200 hours  
when Alpha returns for the saucer separation maneuvers. Gamma  
takes over after the separation and will remain on duty until  
0600 hours. Then my rotation at 1400, 2200, and 0600 system  
begins until you return."  
"You seem to have things well in hand," Captain Picard said.   
"Beta Shift is relieved, Marrissa, your crew has the bridge and  
the saucer." Captain Picard and the Beta Shift Crew left the  
bridge.  
As the Kid's crew settled in to their posts, Alexander  
noticed something, "Marrissa, a vessel is on an intercept  
coarse. Sensors indicate that it is an unarmed shuttle."  
"Projected origination?" Marrissa asked.  
"Romulan Neutral Zone," Alexander said.  
"Hail them, notify Captain Picard," Marrissa ordered.  
"Vessel responding," Alexander replied.  
"On Screen," Marrissa ordered in her best Captain Picard  
imitation. Ambassador Spock appeared, wearing his old Starfleet  
uniform. "Starship Enterprise, Marrissa Flores commanding, how  
may I help you?"  
"I am Ambassador Spock," he said. "I request permission to  
land in your shuttlebay. I have important information for  
Captain Picard."  
"Proceed to shuttlebay two," Marrissa replied. "Commander  
Data will meet you there."  
"Proceeding to shuttlebay two, Ambassador Spock out," Spock  
replied.  
  
As Ambassador Spock piloted his shuttle into shuttlebay 2 of  
the Starship Enterprise NCC-1701-D, he wondered. Why is that  
little girl in command? She can't be much older than ten, twelve  
at the most. I thought Captain Picard didn't let children on the  
bridge, but the whole bridge seamed to be manned by them.  
Landing, he opened the side of his Romulan made shuttle to  
be met by the android, Data. "Mister Data, I am pleased to see  
you yet again," Spock said.  
"Welcome aboard, Ambassador," Data replied. "Captain Picard  
would like to see you in the battle bridge ready room."  
"Tell me Data, why are children manning the bridge?" Spock  
asked, as they left the shuttlebay. "I've known all of the  
Captains of the Enterprises and I would have picked Captain  
Picard as the least likely to do such a thing."  
"Our new cloaking device will only conceal the stardrive  
section, so we have to leave someone behind in the saucer  
section," Data explained. "Due to the personnel needs of our  
upcoming mission, however, We can only afford to leave the  
children, civilians and a couple medical personnel behind."  
"Still that leaves a lot of people that could have taken  
command before a bunch of children," the Vulcan replied, as they  
entered the turbolift  
"But not with twenty minute Kobayashi Maru times," Data  
replied.  
Spock' left eyebrow rose. "Twenty minutes, last I heard  
that would be a record," Spock replied.  
"It is. The girl in command has managed to score in that  
range at least three times," Data replied. "I intend to  
recommend her admittance to the Academy when she turns fourteen."  
"If she can do that simulation in twenty minutes, Mister  
Data, I don't think she'll have any problem getting into the  
Academy," Spock replied, as the turbolift doors opened on to the  
bridge.  
  
At 0100 hours, the command crew of the Enterprise filed into  
the battle bridge. It was time to send the saucer on it's way,  
even though it would be hours before they time travel. Secrecy  
was of the utmost importance in a time travel mission. Captain  
Picard queried the main bridge, "Miss Flores, are you ready?"  
"Saucer section is ready, all personnel transfers are  
complete," Marrissa replied over the intercom.  
"Thank you, Miss Flores," Picard replied. "Seal all  
connection corridors and turbolifts."  
"All turbolifts clear, latching system ready," Data replied.  
"Release Docking clamps," Picard ordered.  
"Docking latches released," Data responded.  
"Miss Flores, set a course 0 mark 20, relative heading,"  
Picard ordered the saucer section. "Helm reverse of that coarse,  
Engage."  
"We are clear of the saucer," Data informed.  
Over a communications channel, Marrissa's voice said.   
"Captain, I'll see you at Deep Space Nine, Saucer out."  
  
Legate Tural, head of the Cardassian Central Command,  
gathered his Gul's together. Among those present were Gul Ecet,  
head of the First Order; Gul Dukat, head of the Second Order; Gul  
Ducat, head of the Third Order; Gul Evek, head of the Fourth  
Order; Gul Garvak, head of the Fifth Order; Gul Varcet, head of  
the Sixth Order; and Gul Darkat, head of the Seventh Order. All  
were seated at the table that Legate Tural stood at the head of.   
"My loyal heads of the Orders of the Central Command," he began.   
"Today we embark on a bold new venture to recapture the glory of  
Cardassian. Those in the Government have been negotiating with  
very little success a treaty of peace between us and the  
Federation. Now is the time to show the Federation the folly of  
not agreeing to Cardassian demands with strategic strikes to the  
heart of the Federation."  
"And how do you plan to accomplish this?" Gul Evek asked.  
"The present patrols of the border are weak," Legate Tural  
responded. "We could send as many ships as we wanted deep into  
Federation Space."  
"And what of the peace negotiations?" Gul Dukat asked.  
"I'm afraid that the Federation was dealing with an  
out-going government which lacked authority to deal with the  
matter," the Legate smiled. Everyone but Gul Dukat and Gul Evek  
laughed.  
Gul Dukat stood up and said, "I'm afraid that I can not  
take part in such an endeavor. I do not intend to leave a war  
for my seven children to die in. You can expect me to fight  
every step of you plan. And if for some strange reason I die  
before I leave this room, this entire conversation will be  
broadcast though out Cardassia from my ship. Tapes of what has  
been said to this point are already being spread thoughout  
Cardassia in the event of my demise. Who else is with me?"  
"I stand with Dukat," Evek responded. "You are trying to  
plunge Cardassia in to a war it can ill afford. I will not be a  
party to the demise of Cardassia."  
"Go, Go, the path to a new Cardassia will be paved with your  
blood," Legate Toral replied.  
"No, Legate, you will be crushed under the new Cardassia  
which you are trying to overthrow," Dukat said, leaving the room.  
"Well now that the traitors are gone," Legate Toral  
continued, some what ruffled. "Lets get down to the battle  
plans."  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Captain's Log  
Supplemental  
We have initiated saucer separation and are traveling toward  
the neutral zone. I have left Marrissa Flores in command of the  
saucer with orders to proceed to Deep Space Nine. We, on the  
other hand, are about to time travel to rescue the Enterprise-C.  
  
Captain Picard and Commander Riker were talking about the  
mission on the battle bridge of the Enterprise-D. "Captain, I  
don't feel comfortable with Star Fleet's orders on this mission,"  
Riker stated. "Time traveling should not be used for such  
trivial missions."  
"Normally, I would agree, Number One," Picard said. "But it  
seems that their is quite a bit of evidence supporting our  
going."  
"I never heard of it," Riker replied.  
"I was just informed of it's existence," Picard said. "I  
have no idea of what the evidence is, but it must be quite  
extensive for Admiral Necheyev to make such a move."  
"It must be quite extensive for her to pull us off  
Cardassian border patrol," Riker said. "That move left very  
little on that border."  
"I don't think we need to worry about the Cardassians,  
Number One," Picard replied. "We are in the middle of  
negotiations with them."  
With that comment, Cadet Wesley Crusher entered the bridge.   
"The cloaking device is ready Captain," he informed.  
"Engage cloaking device," Captain Picard ordered. "Helm,  
begin slingshot maneuver."  
The stardrive section of the Enterprise-D shot forward,  
toward a star. Just before she disappeared into the past, the  
faint shadow of a Galaxy class starship was seen against the  
star, a shadow that had been seen before, nearly twenty years ago  
before the EnterpriseC disappeared.  
  
As Marrissa left the bridge in Clara's hands, she wondered,  
walking to her quarters. 'Do I have the ability to command this  
ship, to successfully get her though battle? Do I ...' She had  
commanded the ship in many simulations on the holodeck, but that  
had made her first real command no less frightening.  
  
Meanwhile, twenty years ago at the heart of the Romulan Star  
Empire, Commander Sardok was beginning a log entry on the  
Enterprise-C  
Captain's Log  
Romulan date 35739 (date converted to Stardate)  
Captured craft USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C  
Commander Sardok recording.  
I will soon be departing for the Federation. My mission is  
to lure the vessels into the zone under the pretext of assisting  
a damaged starship. It is hoped that I will be able to capture  
valuable Federation technology, and perhaps even a little  
information about Federation secrets.  
  
"You do realize that no Enterprise has every stayed  
captured, Commander," a sub-commander said.  
"Then the Enterprise-C will be the first," Sardok replied.  
"I hope so," the sub-commander replied. "Especially after  
what happened to some of it's predecessors."  
"Like what?" Sardok asked.  
"The original Enterprise self-destructed when a group of  
Klingons took her," the sub-commander said. "The Enterprise-B  
was briefly taken over by us, only to result in the loss of all  
personnel when the crew retook the ship having escaped from the  
brig."  
"Their's something that's not happening here," Sardok  
replied. "Their are no prisoners aboard."  
"That's not my point," the sub-commander replied. "This  
ship has been under Romulan control for five years. We are  
pushing our luck. Someday soon Star Fleet will take her back and  
we will all die in Federation prisons."  
"Sub-commander, go jump in a lake," Sardok replied.  
  
The Enterprise-D eased into orbit beside the older starship  
ambassador class Enterprise-C. While no one could see the  
cloaked Enterprise-D, the Enterprise-C was clearly visible. Her  
registry was black on her aged ivory white hull. NCC-1701-C USS  
Enterprise, United Federation of Planets, she said, proclaiming  
her origin, an origin that she was far from. Orbiting Romulas  
with Romulans aboard, she definitely was not what she was suppose  
to be. That however was about to change.  
"Mister Worf, scan the Enterprise-C," Picard ordered.   
"Report on number and location of Romulan forces."  
"Fifteen total," Worf reported. "Five on the bridge, one in  
the transporter room, two in sickbay, ten in Engineering."  
"Number One, I believe you have a starship to capture,"  
Picard commented.  
"Aye, sir, Worf, Data, with me," Riker said moving to the  
turbolift.  
  
Down on the planets surface, Tasha Yar, former chief of  
Security of the Federation Starship Enterprise, of late, wife of  
a Romulan General, was having a bad dream. "... Any more takers  
for Death," the phrase keep repeating in her dream as one by one  
her colleagues were vaporized by a Romulan disrupter. Tasha  
awoke with a start. She was glad her husband was out on  
assignment.   
She got up from bed and went to look at her sleeping  
daughter, Sela. She thought, 'I can't let her grow up on  
Romulas. It's almost as bad as were I grew up. Maybe I can get  
that shuttle craft working.  
  
Nearly twenty years later, Gul Ducat's warship had detected  
a ship moving across it's path. The Gul ordered an intercept  
coarse toward it. The Gul was an ambitious Cardassian. He had  
once been prefect of Bajor, before Dukat. However a position  
came up as assistant to Legate Garnik, the predecessor to the  
present head of Central Command. While the position had not led  
to further advancement, he was some what consoled by the fact  
that Gul Dukat's inheritance of his old position hadn't either.   
Well this time, Gul Ducat would advance mightily after his  
successful raid on Earth, while Gul Dukat would be dead as a  
result of his defiance.  
"We are in weapons range of the vessel, Gul," the weapons  
officer announced.  
"Any ID on it, I like to know what I'm killing," Ducat  
asked.  
"It is the Enterprise," the weapons officer replied.  
"Fire phasers," Gul Ducat ordered. "So much for Captain  
Picard."  
  
Chapter Four  
  
All was quiet on the Enterprise-C, it was an normal day.   
The Romulans were finishing the last preparations before the ship  
set off to trap it's fellow starships. Commander Sardok was on  
the bridge with his paranoid sub-commander when that changed.   
six Star Fleet officers materialized on the bridge. The  
sub-commander managed to get off a shot, his disrupter vaporized  
a young female ensign. The Away team quickly stunned all the  
Romulans.  
Meanwhile in the Enterprise-C's Engine room, Officers  
materialized at strategic points, stunning each of the Romulans.   
However not all of the officers were quick enough, one Lieutenant  
junior grade got himself killed when he beamed in on the wrong  
side of the Romulan, but not quick enough to prevent the  
Lieutenant from firing his own shot, which stunned the Romulan.  
In Sickbay, more strategic beaming occurred. Only this time  
the Doctors beamed behind their victims and knocked them out with  
their hyposprays. Then they arranged their victims, carefully on  
the bio-beds. Meanwhile, an other security office had taken out  
the Romulan in the Transporter Room.  
  
As the take over had finished on the bridge, Commander Riker  
began contacting his officers, "Commander Riker to Lieutenant  
Worf."  
"Worf, here."  
"Status?"  
"All nine Romulans secure, one death, Lieutenant George  
Flores," Worf reported.  
"I'm afraid his wife, Ensign Margaret Flores is dead as  
well," Riker said. "Relay the coordinates of your prisoners for  
transfer to the Enterprise-D."  
"Aye, sir, Worf out."  
Commander Riker began receiving reports from the other Away  
teams. After determining that their were no more problems, he  
hailed the Enterprise-D. "Commander Riker to Enterprise-D."  
"Enterprise-D, How did it go Commander," Captain Picard  
asked.  
"Not as well as it could, Captain," Riker replied. "We have  
two deaths, Lieutenant George Flores, and his wife, Ensign  
Margaret Flores."  
"Those are Marrissa's parents, Number One," Captain Picard  
replied. "Well, since they are dead under the command of  
Commander Riker, acting Captain of the Enterprise-C, I guess you  
get to inform her."  
"Great," Riker replied. "I'd appreciate if my crew could be  
beamed over as soon as possible."  
"Transfers will begin momentary, Commander," Picard replied.   
"Enterprise-D out."  
  
That very moment, down on the Planet Romulas, Tasha Yar and  
Sela went for a walk. It was an beautiful morning, the Romulan  
version of birds were singing, and the flowers were in bloom.   
Soon they neared a cave, at the back of which was an old shuttle  
bearing the inscriptions, 'USS Enterprise', 'NCC-1701-C-03',  
'United Federation of Planets', and 'Kirk.'  
"What is this mother?" Sela asked.  
"A shuttle from my last post in the Federation Fleet," Tasha  
Yar replied. "Your father placed it here and challenged me to  
fix it up before you were born."  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Deep within the saucer section of the Enterprise, a shudder  
woke Marrissa Flores, acting Captain of the saucer section of the  
Enterprise. As she sat up, the computer began announcing, "RED  
ALERT, Marrissa Flores report to the bridge, RED ALERT, ..."   
She jumped out of bed and slid into her boots. Having slept in  
her uniform (one never knows when duty will call) the only thing  
remaining for her to do was to put her hair back in a quick  
ponytail. Having done this, she raced out of her quarters, down  
the hall, and into a turbolift, which she ordered to take her to  
the "Bridge."  
As the turbolift proceeded up the eleven decks to the  
bridge, she wondered what could cause a red alert this far inside  
federation space.  
The doors of the turbolift opened to the bridge. A  
Cardassian Galor Class warship occupied the main viewscreen.   
It's stance gave evidence that it though it owned space. "Status  
Clara," Marrissa asked. "And what that monster is doing here  
better be your first item."  
"That ship under a Gul Ducat, opened communication with a  
phaser bolt," Clara said. "He then asked for our surrender. I  
told him I had to get the Captain, to do that."  
"Ships status?" Marrissa asked.  
"Shields are at 90 percent due to their first blast," Clara  
replied. "Other than that we're fine."  
"Get working on finding out that Cardassian shield  
frequency," Marrissa ordered. "We are about to go a little too  
close for that Gul's comfort. Alex, I see you decided to return  
to duty, great. If you would, I'd like to speak to that  
Cardassian Gul, please."  
"I'm putting him on screen now, Captain," Alexander Rozhenko  
replied.  
Gul Ducat appeared on the viewscreen. "This is Marrissa  
Amber Flores, Captain of the Enterprise Saucer, how may I help  
you?" Marrissa said sweetly.  
"You can surrender your vessel to me," Gul Ducat replied.  
"Why would I want to do that?" Marrissa asked.  
"Because I out gun you, and no children are fit to command a  
starship, let alone run one," Gul Ducat replied. "Hurry up and  
surrender, I'm scheduled to attack Earth today, and I don't want  
to be late."  
"It seems you need to apologize to some people," Marrissa  
responded. "You can start with the threat to attack Earth. Then  
there is the required, sorry for intruding on your territory.   
And finally, my crew and I would like an apology for the insult  
you just gave us."  
"Apologize to a bunch of kid's, never," Gul Ducat replied  
scathingly.  
"Then I must ask you too surrender your vessel," Marrissa  
replied. "I simply in all good conscience can't leave some at my  
back who intends to attack Earth."  
"Then you will die," Gul Ducat replied, closing the channel.  
"All hands to battle stations," Marrissa ordered.   
"Patterson, nice of you to have joined us, set evasive pattern as  
Beethoven Moonlight Sonata. Alex, ready weapons."  
  
The Galor class Cardassian warship opened fire on the  
Enterprise saucer section. The saucer dodged right and left, up  
and down, to back and forth. None of the Cardassian phaser fire  
got near the Enterprise. In fact some of the phaser blasts were  
a good 100 meters away from the Enterprise saucer.  
  
On the bridge of Gul Ducat's ship, he was fuming, "Weapons  
officer you better have a good reason for all those misses your  
making."  
"They must be using some new evasive pattern, I've never  
seen a ship move like that," the Weapons Officer and First  
Officer replied.  
"Their new evasive pattern can't be that complicated,  
Glinn," Gul Ducat replied. "After all they are just a bunch of  
kids."  
  
Back on the Enterprise Bridge, Clara had found what she had  
been assigned find out. "Marrissa I've got that shield  
frequency," Clara announced. "It is what is referred to as the  
factory specs."  
"Stupid Gul," Marrissa replied. "Alexander, how soon can  
you have a some torpedoes ready to go though their shields and  
get rid of that phaser array that's bothering us?"   
"Can I have two minutes?" Alexander asked. "If you give me  
that I'll do phasers as well."  
"Of course, Alex," Marrissa responded. "The more weapons  
the better. I suggest you look at Star Fleet Intelligence's  
Galor Class analyst of STARDATE 43455 in particular the warp  
shut down point."  
Alexander pulled up the document. "Marrissa Flores, you are  
one sneaky little girl," he responded after quickly skimming the  
section.   
"Just don't tell my parents, they believe I'm a nice little  
princess," Marrissa replied. "Targets that lovely spot and  
launch torpedoes when ready. Patterson, once those torpedoes  
impact, I'll be ordering you to close in and Alex will do some  
more detailed work."  
"Aye sir," Patterson replied.  
"Torpedoes away," Alexander announced. "Impact in 20  
seconds."  
  
On the Cardassian ship an officer announced, "The Enterprise  
has launched torpedoes."  
"Reinforce shields at projected entry positions," Gul Ducat  
ordered, and turning back to the weapons officer continued  
berating that officers targeting ability. This was a tactic that  
had worked in the past for the Gul, unfortunately it wasn't doing  
as well as it had in the past.  
Suddenly the warship shook. The lights dimmed. The screen  
flicked. The engineer announced. "Direct hit in main  
engineering, warp power is completely uncoupled. Another hit in  
the main phaser array, all weapons have gone off-line."  
"Were are shields up?" Gul Ducat asked on his smoking  
bridge.  
"They still are, sir," the weapons officer replied.   
"Apparently they have a way to get around our shields. They are  
moving closer."  
  
The Enterprise saucer moved in on the Galor Class warship.   
Phaser beams shot out taking out first, the other phaser arrays,  
then the torpedo bay, next the impulse engines, and lastly, the  
shield generators.   
On the bridge of the Enterprise, Marrissa watched the  
systematic destruction of the Cardassian warship. "You know,  
Clara, Gul Ducat was rather full of himself," Marrissa  
commented. "I think he needs to be taken down a few pegs."  
"I agree Marrissa, and I can't wait to hear what you have in  
mind," Clara replied.  
"Alexander set phasers for hull scoring," Marrissa ordered.   
"I want the following message carved in their hull with your best  
handwriting. 'I was beaten by a bunch of kids.'"  
"Marrissa you are a mean one," Clara replied.  
  
Back 20 or so years orbiting Romulas, Captain Jean-Luc  
Picard was personally handling tactical. His goal, to find Tasha  
Yar and beam her to the Enterprise-D. Yar may have been the only  
human on Romulas was no small planet.  
  
Meanwhile on the planet, Tasha Yar was working on the  
shuttle. "Sela, would you hand mommy the tricorder?" she asked.  
"Is this it?" Sela asked showing her mom the requested  
object.  
"Yes, Sela," she replied. "Thank you."  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes, Sela," Tasha replied.  
"What are those men doing gathering outside the shuttle?"  
Tasha sat bolt up right, bumping her head on the console she  
had been underneath. Looking out the forward window, she saw  
some assembled soldiers. "Just great. I can't even go for a  
walk with out the butler getting suspicious and calling the  
Tal'Shiar."  
"Come out, Lieutenant," a Tal'Shiar major said.  
"Major Tireska, how nice of you to drop by," Tasha said,  
pleasantly, but with a barely detectable undertone of distaste as  
she came out of the shuttle. "Perhaps you haven't heard,  
Tirestka, but I renounced all Star Fleet position and rank some  
years ago."  
"But we both know that you'd join back up in an instant,"  
Tireska replied, smiling. "What are you doing this week?"  
"Repairing this shuttle for my husband," Tasha replied. "If  
you don't believe me, you can contact him. Don't tell him, but I  
think the engines on this shuttle are worthless and as for the  
communication's grid, well a letter would arrive at Earth before  
this piece of trash could contact you."  
"So that's you cover this week," the Tal'Shiar major  
replied. "You will not succeed."  
"Major, I have lived on Romulas for over five years now,  
making no attempt to leave," Tasha Yar replied. "Why would I  
start now?"  
"Just because you haven't tried doesn't mean you won't,"  
Major Tireska replied.  
"Major, if my daughter wasn't with me, I'd be blessing you  
with some of those 'quaint Federation cusswords you enjoy so  
much," Tasha replied. As she completed the phrase, she began to  
sparkle. Captain Picard had found her.  
  
In the transporter room, Lieutenant Commander Data meet the  
long lost former chief of security. "Welcome back to the  
Enterprise-D, Lieutenant," he said, once Lieutenant Yar had fully  
materialized.  
"Data, its been too long," Tasha replied. "But I thought  
the Enterprise-D wouldn't be complete for another fifteen years."  
"We time traveled to retrieve the Enterprise-C," Data  
replied.  
"I guess that means that we can't bring my daughter aboard,"  
Tasha said, saddened.  
"No, I'm afraid not," Data replied.  
"So who's Security Chief?" Tasha asked.  
"Lieutenant Worf, is," Data responded.  
"I'm not familiar with the name," Tasha replied. "Tell me  
about him."  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Captain's Log  
USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D saucer section  
Marrissa Flores recording.  
After successfully defeating an intruding Cardassian  
warship, we await the arrival of the USS Arizona under Captain  
Melanie Morris who will return the warship to the Cardassian  
Union via Bajor. After their arrival we will resume our coarse  
to Deep Space Nine.  
  
"The Arizona has arrived and is hailing us," Alexander  
Rozhenko announced.  
"On Screen," Marrissa ordered. A woman with long brown hair  
in a Star Fleet Captain's uniform appeared on screen. "USS  
Enterprise, saucer section, Marrissa Flores commanding, how may I  
help you."  
"Admiral McGuire sent us to tow that Cardassian hunk of junk  
away," Captain Melanie Morris said. "And render any assistance  
necessary."  
"Well, the Cardassian is probably in need of assistance,"  
Marrissa said. "But we on the Enterprise are just fine."  
"Looking at that Cardassian, I can't believe you did it with  
no damage," Morris responded.  
"Well the Cardassian made 3 mistakes," Marrissa replied.  
"Really, what were they," Morris asked.  
"One, he left his shield on the Factory Spec setting,"  
Marrissa began. "Two, he relied too much on set responses to set  
evasive patterns, and Three, he underestimated a bunch of  
children."  
Suddenly Captain Morris smiled, "I believe Star Fleet will  
want to make sure it keeps you, Miss. Flores," she said. "And  
that inscription on the hull you made is priceless."  
  
Captain's Log  
USS Enterprise-C  
Commander William T. Riker recording  
We have nearly accomplish all of our mission objectives.   
The only thing that remains is a successful escape from Romulas.   
Toward that end, a cloaking device is being installed. When this  
is complete, the Enterprise-D and ourselves will exit Romulan  
orbit under our cloaks.  
In other events, Ambassador Spock has come aboard the  
Enterprise-C in order to make complete his record as the only  
person to have been on all five Enterprises. He will be serving  
as my first officer, a position he is very familiar with.  
  
"Commander Riker, two Romulan Warbirds are on an intercept  
course," Worf said from tactical. "They are transmitting an  
order to standby for boarding."  
"We've been found out," Riker concluded. "Riker to  
Engineering, is that cloaking device ready?"  
"Barclay here, it is coming on line now."  
"Good, send Wesley to the bridge, Riker out," Commander  
Riker said. "Mister Worf, raise shields." As the Romulans  
continued to close, Wesley Crusher entered the bridge. "Wes take  
the helm."  
"Aye sir," Wesley replied.  
"Set coarse 174 mark 45, full impulse," Riker ordered.   
"Enter warp when we clear the system. And keep us away from them  
and their disrupter fire."  
"Aye sir." The Enterprise-C shot out of orbit. The Romulan  
Warbirds followed it like sharks after blood. They gained on the  
Enterprise as she left the system. However as she went in to  
warp, they lost some ground. Their disrupter fire was not  
effective, but the effort to evade the shots and out distance  
them was beginning to show it's effect on Wesley. He was visibly  
sweating.  
"Jump to warp 6," Riker ordered, noticing Wesley's trouble.   
"Worf, fire two torpedoes set to detonate in five second on my  
mark, and cloak us when they explode. Wes, I want you to jump to  
warp 9 when those torpedoes go."  
"Very good, Commander," Spock commented. "They will think  
we blew up."  
"That's what I'm hoping, Mark," Riker ordered.   
  
Torpedoes spat out the rear of the Enterprise-C. Seconds  
latter, they exploded. To the outside observer, the Enterprise-C  
had self destructed.   
  
"Set a coarse for the rendezvous point, Wes," Riker ordered.  
  
Captain's Log  
USS Enterprise-D stardrive  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard recording  
We are about to return to our own time. We plan to arrive a  
week after our departure in order to avoid potential overlap.   
  
As the Ambassador Class starship Enterprise NCC-1701-C began  
it's return to the time of the Enterprise-D, a runabout carrying  
a Federation starship design engineer was passing though the  
system. He was lounging at the helm when the Enterprise-C  
appeared briefly outlined in sparks, a sort of a sketch of the  
ship. He was still there when the Galaxy Class starship  
Enterprise, a ship he would later design, repeated the maneuver.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Enterprise-C and Enterprise-D came out of the time warp  
and decloaked. Unfortunately, the were not in the right time.   
Off the starboard bow, a battle was going on. A constitution  
class starship and two comparable class Romulan ships were  
fighting it out, and the Star Fleet ship was getting the worse of  
the battle, even though the Romulan ships appeared to be more  
heavy damaged than on would expect in such a battle.  
  
"Captain, their is a battle going on off our starboard bow,"  
Tasha Yar informed from Tactical.  
"On screen," Picard ordered.  
"Captain, I think we have a problem," Ro commented.  
"What is it Ensign?" the Captain asked.  
"That's the Enterprise NCC-1701-A, it's in the Federation  
Starship Museum orbiting Uranus," Ro replied.  
"Then we better make sure it gets there," Picard replied.   
"Take us in Ro. Yar ask the Enterprise-C to do the same."  
"They are already moving in on the Romulans," Yar replied.  
"Ah, Ambassador Spock."  
  
On the Enterprise NCC-1701-A, Captain James T. Kirk had just  
spotted the arrival of two new ships. "Mister Spock analyst of  
those new ships?" he asked as his Enterprise rocked as another  
round of torpedoes impacted.  
"Their are no ships matching their design in our data base,"  
Spock replied. "However their is a general Star Fleet style to  
them." His left eyebrow rose as he recited the next bit of  
information. "Their markings identify them as the USS Enterprise  
NCC-1701-C and the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D."  
"Mister Chekov, don't worry about the newcomers," Kirk  
ordered. "Fire a full spread of torpedoes and phasers when the  
Romulans begin to turn toward their new 'Enterprises'."  
  
The Romulans noticed the untouched starships Enterprise and  
turned toward them. They fired their torpedoes at the Ambassador  
and Galaxy class starships. However the shields of the  
Enterprises were more than ready to take on the fire power of two  
Romulan ships of the 2290's, being use to taking on those of the  
2340's and 2360's respectively. The blows didn't even cause a  
pause to the Enterprise-C and the Enterprise-D. They returned  
fire with their superior 24th century weapons, as the  
Enterprise-A opened fire on the Romulans from behind. The  
Romulans were vaporized by the combined fire of the three  
starships Enterprise.   
  
On the Enterprise-A, the crew stood in awe of the results of  
the combined fire power of three generations of Enterprises.   
"Commander Uhura, hail the other Enterprises," Kirk ordered. "I  
want to know why they appeared here."  
"The Enterprise-D is responding," Uhura replied.  
"Put them on screen," Kirk ordered.  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard appeared from his battle bridge.   
"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship  
Enterprise NCC-1701-D. My first officer, Commander Riker is  
currently commanding the Enterprise-C and is rather busy at the  
moment."  
"Captain James T. Kirk, of the Enterprise-A," Kirk replied.   
"What are you doing here in STARDATE 9530?"  
"We took a wrong turn on our way back to STARDATE 47475 from  
STARDATE 37570," Captain Picard replied. "We aren't sure what  
our error in the calculation for the return trip was."  
"I believe we can help you," Captain Kirk offered. "Mister  
Spock, transmit the correct time speed weight formula to the  
Enterprise-D. Captain, I assume you want this incident  
classified?"  
"Yes, and if possible forgotten," Picard said.  
"I think I can accommodate you, after all, half my bridge  
crew is retiring," Kirk said. "Uhura will be becoming Sulu's  
first Officer, and Chekov is up for the command of the Excelsior  
class starship Potemkin."  
  
Fifteen minutes latter the Enterprise-D and the Enterprise-C  
went into time warp, cloaking. As they departed, Captain James  
T. Kirk commented, "Well from what I've seen, gentlemen, I don't  
think we need to fear for the Next Generation. As long is there  
is an Enterprise, the Federation will be safe."  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
When the Enterprise-D stardrive arrived, Captain Picard,  
wary of a repeat of the last attempt had Data check to see if  
they were in the right place before he ordered the Enterprise-D  
stardrive to decloak and asked Riker on the Enterprise-C to do  
the same.  
Shortly after they shimmered into existence, a Romulan  
Warbird screamed across the neutral zone at warp 9, demanding to  
speak with Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise.  
"Lieutenant Yar, please put the Romans on screen, I want to  
know what they want this time," Captain Picard said. General  
Sela appeared on screen. Sela hadn't been sleeping well of late  
and the circles around her eyes gave evidence of that. Her once  
long blond hair was cut in the way of most Romulan females, and  
males for that matter, bangs over the front, and short. "Ah,  
General Sela, I'd heard you had been promoted. Congratulations."  
"Thank you but that's not what I'm here to talk about," Sela  
replied. "I demand you return the Romulan vessel you have and  
it's crew to our control at once." While her daughter was  
speaking Tasha Yar realized who she was.   
"I'm afraid, I don't see a Romulan vessel," Captain Picard  
replied. "I do however hold fifteen Romulans who were holding a  
captured Federation Starship which I'd be happy to return to  
you."  
"There is also the matter of a Romulan citizen you hold  
named," Sela began, obviously reading from a pad which a member  
of the Tal'Shiar had handed her. "Lieutenant Natasha Yar." As  
Sela completed the sentence, she drew her disrupter and said,  
"You led me to believe she was dead."  
The picture expanded to reveal Major Tireska, the very  
member of the Tal'Shiar who had been assigned to watch over Yar  
when she was on Romulas. "Then you seduced my father and married  
him," Sela yelled. "You are not worthy to wear that uniform."   
Then she backhanded the major with the hand that held her  
disrupter, knocking her out.  
"Captain Picard," Sela then said to the startled bridge crew  
of the Enterprise-D stardrive. "I believe a prisoner exchange  
can be made. It seems Major Tireska here is wanted on several  
Federation Planets for murder, I have her complete record from  
the Tal'Shiar. If I beam over with her, may I arrange a prisoner  
exchange?"  
"Certainly," Captain Picard said. "My acting Chief of  
Security will meeting in the transporter room."  
  
Lieutenant Tasha Yar met her daughter in the Transporter  
Room. The first words out of Sela's mouth were, "How come you  
are not dead?"  
"Remember that day we worked on that shuttle?" Tasha asked.   
Sela nodded. "I was beamed to the Enterprise-D that day."  
"Major Tireska said that you had to attend to some duties in  
the house and took me to the amusement park," Sela said. Then  
pushing the bound and gaged member of the Tal'Shiar to a waiting  
security guard, she continued. "I didn't enjoy it half as much  
as helping you with the shuttle. You treated me like I was  
something, Tireska," she made the name sound like a curse,  
"treated me like a piece of lint. After she married father, I  
spent a lot of time in that shuttle thinking of you and how you  
treated me. Of coarse she had to make it look like you had been  
killed attempting escape and had the nerve to involve me in it."  
"Sounds like the Major is a victim of a carefully controlled  
version of the famous Yar temper," Tasha replied. "Shall we see  
to the return of those fifteen Romulans?"  
"Please," Sela said. They began to bring in the Romulans  
from the past.  
"You will want to recommend a commendation for these two no  
doubt," Tasha said. "Although in Star Fleet they would be  
reprimanded for keeping their phasers on kill. They both killed  
Star Fleet Security officers."  
"Any one I know?" Sela asked.  
"Just the parents of the person the Captain left in command  
of the saucer section," Yar replied. "Although I still can't  
figure out why he left a 11 almost 12 year old in command."  
"Whatever the reason, she sure has done a good job," Sela  
replied. "I just heard about her little adventure with the  
Cardassians. I won't spoil it for you though, some battles you  
should just read about yourself."  
"So you do remember my 'biased' tactical stories," Tasha  
said to her daughter. "After how many years?"  
"Twenty one," Sela replied. "I'll soon have a use for them,  
I just had triplets."  
"Triplets, congratulations, Sela," Tasha replied. "It  
certainly explains the circles under the eyes. So tell me names,  
and anything else you have time for. It's going to take some  
time for these officers to return, I ordered them beamed two by  
two."  
"Well don't ask about the father," Sela said. "Officially  
their father is the Romulan Government, unofficially a sperm bank  
on Earth, smuggled at great cost."  
Tasha smiled, "Now that's interesting. What about the babies  
themselves?"  
"Having been real mad and my superiors, when they were born  
I decided to name them after the women of the Enterprise. So I  
have little Deanna who cries every two hours, Beverly who is the  
hungriest baby I have ever seen, and little Tasha, who cries at  
the slightest offence."  
"It sounds like you have your hands full," her mother  
replied. "May I suggest that you hire a nanny. It would give  
you some time to sleep."  
"Sleep what is sleep," Sela replied. "I haven't hand that  
in over a month. By the way what are you going to do now that  
your back in the Federation."  
"I'm resuming my commission in Star Fleet," Tasha said.   
"Captain Picard thinks I will be assigned to the renamed  
Enterprise-C."  
"Let me know if you transfer, I've got enough rank now that  
I can avoid any starship I please," Sela said, then in a brief  
interlude between the beaming of a captured Romulan and the  
arrival of the last one, she said. "Although I am thinking of  
resigning to raise my children, but don't tell Romulas that, they  
want me to become chief of operations."  
"Take the position daughter, it might just allow you to do  
both well," Tasha advised.   
"I'll consider it," Sela said, after the last of the 15  
former Romulan crew of the Enterprise-C was returned to their  
fleet. She hugged her mother and walked up on to the  
transporter pad.  
"Remember to write, Sela," Tasha said. "And I want baby  
pictures of my granddaughters, pronto."  
"I will, Good-bye, Mom," Sela said, then as tears welled up  
in her eyes she asked, "Energize."  
As her daughter dematerialized, tears flowed down the former  
chief of security of the Enterprise-D's face.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Captain's Log  
Stardate 46757.72  
USS Enterprise-D saucer section  
Marrissa Flores Recording.  
We have arrived at Deep Space Nine. However I am having a  
hard time asking for docking clearance. They keep cutting us  
off, saying 'stay off official channel.'  
  
"Alexander, is Deep Space Nine still not responding to our  
hails?" Marrissa asked.  
"Yes, they still are," Alexander said frustrated.   
Marrissa's first officer, Jay Gordon yawned.  
"Open a channel to Commander Sisko," Marrissa ordered.   
"Inform him that the commanding officer of the Enterprise saucer  
section wishes to speak with him. Patch it into my ready room.   
Jay go get some sleep. You've been on the bridge for the last 20  
hours, its time for you to go now. Alex, you have the bridge."  
Marrissa entered the ready room and sat down behind the  
desk. She activated her desk terminal and Commander Sisko  
appeared.   
"This is Commander Sisko, please get off this channel, I'm  
trying to contact ..." he began.  
"The commanding officer of the Enterprise saucer section,"  
Marrissa completed. "If you and your crew would stop cutting us  
off, perhaps you would have reached me earlier."  
"You are in command of the saucer section?" Commander Sisko  
replied. "Pardon me if I find that hard to believe."  
"To tell the truth I was rather surprised that Captain  
Picard put me in command," Marrissa responded. "I think my 21  
minute fourteen second Kobayashi Maru time had something to do  
with it, though."  
"Twenty-one minutes, if I'm not mistaken, that would be the  
record," Sisko replied. "To tell the truth in a pinch I'd be  
willing to put you in command with such a rating."  
"Thanks, now can we dock," Marrissa asked. "I've got some  
birthday money I'd like to spend."  
"Upper pylon 2," Sisko replied. "Birthday money?"  
"Today's my birthday, and I just receive my yearly cash gift  
from my mother's parents estate," Marrissa replied. "I think  
I'll buy a new outfit with it. Do you know a good tailor?"  
"Try Garak's," Commander Sisko replied. "If you would like  
I'll help you bring down his price a little."  
"Thank you, I'll take up your offer," Marrissa responded.   
"By the way, the Arizona should be arriving in a little while  
with a Cardassian ship we defeated on our way here. I though you  
might appreciate the warning."  
"Thanks, wait a minute, you defeated a Cardassian warship on  
your way here?" Sisko said, shocked.  
"Yes, Gul Ducat's with the soft c," Marrissa replied. "He  
really should check the side of the border he is on before he  
opens fire. I'll provide you with a recording of the whole  
thing."  
"I think I'm going to enjoy it, the Arizona is on sensors  
now, DS9 out,"   
  
Gul Ducat entered Commander Sisko's office, "How nice of  
you to stop by before your ship is towed home."  
Gul Ducat ignored his comment. "I demand that the present  
crew of the Enterprise saucer section be turned over to  
Cardassia," he said.  
"On what charges?" Commander Sisko asked.  
"Attacking a Cardassian warship."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," Sisko smiled. "Especially  
since they had every right to do so."  
"What rights?"  
"You were in Federation territory."  
"Navigational error. Not a reason to fire on a ship."  
"No, it isn't but I'm not finished," Sisko returned. "You  
fired on them."  
"Accidental discharge."  
"You asked them to surrender," Sisko respond. "They refused.   
You fired again. They returned fire. Your ship was disabled.   
You deserve everything you got right down to the inscription 'I   
lost to a bunch of kids' on your hull. Now I suggest you and  
Cardassia better find a way to apologize for your treaty  
violations. Now I've got a party at Quark's for the Enterprise  
crew to attend."  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Gul Dukat and Gul Evak watched Gul Ducat's ship being towed  
into the Cardassia Space Dock from the lounge over looking the  
main hanger. "One more defeat like this and Legate Toral's  
government will collapse," Gul Dukat noted.  
"And especially if the Federation keeps on righting such  
snappy phrases on our ship's hulls," Gul Evak responded, pointing  
out the inscription.  
"'I was beaten by a bunch of kids.'," Gul Dukat replied.   
"Do you think we can bribe the repair supervisor to say he can't  
remove it?"  
"Most certainly," Gul Evak replied. "I have had this little  
towing operation recorded for our use as well."  
"Excellent, now if we could just arrange for another  
defeat," Gul Dukat replied.  
  
Captain's Log   
STARDATE 47576.1  
USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D stardrive  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard  
Our journey to Deep Space Nine has been delayed. A Ferengi  
trading vessel had a warp engine problem which required our  
assistance.  
  
Marrissa Flores was on the second level of Deep Space Nine's  
promenade when Commander Riker spied her. "Marrissa, may I have  
a word with you," Riker asked.  
"Yes, Commander," the little girl who had been left in  
command of the Enterprise's saucer section responded, turning  
toward the tall bearded man. "I assume you wish to take  
command..." She stopped as she looked up at the Enterprise's  
first officer, detecting something that made her cringe.  
"No, I'm already commanding the Enterprise-C," Riker  
responded. "I'm afraid I have bad news, Marrissa."  
"What," Marrissa asked, turning to look out the window,  
afraid to look in Riker's eyes.  
"Marrissa, I'm afraid that your parents are dead," Riker  
said.  
"How?" the twelve year asked, supporting herself of the  
window still.  
"They died helping take back the Enterprise-C," Riker  
responded, observing a tear running down her right check in the  
reflection of her in the window. "They felt no pain, and it was  
quick."  
"Commander," Marrissa asked in a soft sobbing voice.  
"Yes, Marrissa," Riker replied.  
"I think I'd like to be alone now," Marrissa said, her hand  
wiping the face. "Could I talk to you later."  
"Certainly Marrissa, my door is always open," Riker  
responded. He walked away from the sad girl staring at the  
stars. This had been the first time he had to inform anyone  
about the death of their parents. He thought it had gone rather  
well.  
  
  



End file.
